Andy and Luke - Blessing
by EmmaLousie
Summary: This is a Andy and Luke Fic, Luke never cheated on Andy and you will have to read to find out what happens. I've done a Andy and Luke episode as I have been watching the series again and I thought I would give it a go to please read and let me know what you guys think also I've done this Fic as there aren't many and i fancied writing something a little different.
1. Chapter 1

Andy and Luke had just moved in to the house they had just bought together, because Andy struggled to sleep she unpacked all the boxes and when it turned morning Luke can down to find Andy in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them however Luke was running late as he was due in court early that morning so they rushed breakfast as he needed to drop Andy at the station before he could head of to court.

Andy was put in charged of a local concert by best and she rounded up the rest of the rookies and headed to the concerts venue however the excitement of being in charge was short lived as Andy was shot 3 times and rushed to hospital.

Nash and Shaw raced through the midday traffic to get Luke from court so he could be by Andy's side when she woke up.

As they arrived Luke was outside as the court was on a break, 'hey, what you doing here' Luke said with wonder in his voice, 'Luke we need to go it's Andy she's been shot HURRY' Nash explained as they made their way to the hospital where Andy was.

Andy began to wake up and she could feel Luke by her side however the overwhelming pain piercing though her bruised ribs was overbearing, 'Andy it;s me Luke I'm here' he said as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

A few days later Andy was home from the hospital and the pain and bruising of her ribs had began to subside, Luke had taken a few personal days to look after Andy however those personal days consisted of laying in bed all day and getting up to no good.

* * *

Andy had been back at work for two weeks now however she was placed of light duties and that meant a desk!, but she knew the pain would have been unbearable if she had to chase anyone, her shift was over and she was just waiting for Luke so they could head home, Luke had told her he had a surprise for her so little did she know Luke had booked a weeks leave for them and they were heading straight for the airport and Andy soon realised this 'Luke why are we heading straight for the airport' she asked, 'I though with you getting shot and work being really hectic lately why not head to Jamaica for the week' he told her as a smile formed on her face, ' I love you, you know that don't you' Andy told him and he nodded ' I love you too Andy'.

* * *

They arrived in Jamaica and went straight to the room as they were tired and Andy wanted to thank Luke properly, after a few hours they emerged from their room and headed to the beach where they we having a candle lit dinner. as dessert arrived the sun was just about to set when she turned around to find Luke down on one knee, 'Andy, will you make be the happiest man on earth and marry me?'Andy was shocked but was happy and said 'yes', he was so happy with her answer and placed a kiss on her lips before they finished their meals and when for a long stroll on the beach.

Andy and Luke headed back to their hotel and headed in for the night.

* * *

2 months had passed and Andy and Luke were back at work and hard at work planning their wedding however Andy wasn't feeling well and Luke had noticed and mentioned to her that she should go to the doctors and find out what's wrong so he booked her an appointment as he knew she wouldn't go otherwise.

After their shift the headed to the doctors and sat in the waiting room waiting to go in to the doctors office,

'Andy McNally' a nurse called and Andy and Luke followed her into a room and told the nurse what was wrong, ' Andy I am going to give you this pregnancy test and do it first thing on a morning and bring it back in the morning and I will be able to give you the results by the end of the day tomorrow', Andy and Luke nodded and left the room and headed home they were both scared but very excited that they was a possibility of them having a little baby.

On their way home they stopped to get a home pregnancy test as they were both too excited and just wanted to know, when they arrived home Andy headed straight for the bathroom and Luke waited for her in their bedroom, after a minutes or two Andy headed for the bedroom so they could find out the result together, 3 minutes past and Andy couldn't bring herself to turn over the test so she passed it to Luke and it read...


	2. Chapter 2

Andy and Luke were excited to find out if they were going to be parents as all Andy ever wanted was to be the best cop she could be and a mother, she had done the test and was sat on the bed waiting for the test to say if she was pregnant or not but when the time came she couldn't face looking so she passed the test to Luke who was sat next too her and the test read ... POSITIVE!.

Andy and Luke were both really happy that they were going to be a family when the little one arrived also the test said she was about 4 months gone, but they wanted to make sure when they headed to the doctors again the next morning.

The next morning they headed to doctors and they told her what they already knew so they we so happy that they could start telling people however Andy didn't want to tell everyone just yet as she did't want frank stopping her from going out on patrol, they headed straight for the station and Andy got changed into her uniform, however to her surprise when she left the locker room she saw Luke in uniform which she had never seen before, 'Luke why are you in uniform.' Andy asked surprised 'your down a TO and they asked me if i would ride with you because Sam is on a course' Luke told her as they headed for briefing, 'Luke you look sexy in uniform' she whispered as she ran to the toilets as she was going to be sick.

'Luke what's wrong with McNally?' Frank asked as he had seen her run off, 'Nothing she's got a little bit of food poisoning' Luke lied convincingly.

Luke and Andy headed for their patrol car when Frank shouted 'Luke your driving', Andy looked pissed at Frank 'Why carn't I drive?' she said pissed, 'because your pregnant' Luke said but Andy wasn't happy, 'Well yh but he doesn't know that does he Luke?' Andy was getting really annoyed by now, 'Andy he doesn't know he saw you run of to be sick and asked me what was wrong with you so i said you had food poisoning' Luke said so Andy didn't hit the roof, they drove around for a while until they got a call and headed for a RTC however when they arrived there was nothing there until a car came speeding around the corner and hit McNally, Luke looked terrified and shouted down the radio 'officer down i repeat officer down McNally is down' and within minutes the whole division was their and the paramedics 'She's Pregnant' he whispered to them as they got on the ambulance and headed for the nearest hospital.

on arrival Andy was rushed straight for theatre as she had some internal bleeding, outside Luke was be comforted by Tracie, 'Tracie what am i going to do if i loose her and the baby' Tracie was in shock by what he had just said an McNally hadn't seen her yet to tell her, 'Since when was she pregnant Luke' she asked worried, 'We found out really late last night i thought she told you', 'No i hadn't seen her yet today, does Frank know?' Luke shook his head and knew he had to tell him now otherwise he would never forgive himself 'Frank i need to speak to you Andy's pregnant'.

* * *

please review all are welcome. xx


End file.
